Invisible Heart
by Maryann1852
Summary: Kagome gets stood up by a cheating Inuyasha again. Will she be able to get over it, or will she fall into the arms of another? I suck at summaries, better summary will be up soon (I hope). Read and review! Rated for adult language, themes and suggestions in later chapters. I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I should have posted a new chapter of We Haven't Changed by now, but I just didn't have any clue where to take that story. I'll have a new chapter up as soon as possible. **

**I just came up with this idea for this story, and I am pretty happy with the way the first chapter turned out. **

**Feedback is always welcome, it helps me improve my way of writing.**

**Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this first chapter of Invisible Heart!**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter****1**

It wasn't the first time he stood her up. Neither was it the second time. Or the third. After the sixth time she stopped counting. And here she was, standing in the rain, waiting for the boy she had been in love with since the first time she saw him. And she was foolish enough to think it was mutual. After an hour and a half she called him, and instead of the usual voicemail she got, he picked up his phone this time.

"Hello?"

"…" she didn't say anything.

She heard a female voice in the background. "Who is that Yasha?" Kagome knew this voice all too well. She looked at the Phone in her hands and she hung up. She always suspected.. No.. She always _knew_ he was cheating on her, but she never wanted to admit that to herself. She didn't want to pop that pretty little bubble that protected her perfect little life with him, to have her world crushed down like this.

Kikyo. One of the prettiest girls in school. It just had to be Kikyo, to steal her boyfriend away from her. Kagome hated the bitch. Of course, Kikyo wasn't the only one to blame.. Inuyasha was just as wrong as Kikyo in this matter.

She wanted to yell at him, scream at him, beg him not to leave her for Kikyo. But it was too late for that. He left to go home without her. With _Kikyo_. She felt the tears filling her eyes, but tried to stop them. Kagome never really cried in public. She always thought it was a sign of weakness and she also thought crying was selfish. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was there. No one was, so she let the tears fall freely. However, she hadn't noticed that a certain person had seen it all.

Too lost in her own world of tears and sadness, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. "Are you okay?" A low, masculine voice said. Kagome was startled. When she looked up, she was shocked. She looked straight into the eyes of the most infamous guy in school. The guy who was feared by all boys, and loved by all girls. Well, loved was a bit of an exaggeration, but not a single girl in school could stop talking about his godlike body and his sexy bad boy attitude.

This was never the case with Kagome. Always had she feared the eyes that looked down on everybody and the hands that could kill if they'd wanted to. Somebody even started a rumor that he actually killed multiple people…

She wanted nothing more than to stand up, turn around, run away and never look back. Her body however, thought differently. She was frozen at the spot. Couldn't get up nor move. With her big blue eyes, that now screamed fear, still looking straight into his could emotionless eyes..

"N.. Na.. Naraku?


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the people who seem to like this story and has added it to their favorites! I also thank the followers and I hope I won't disappoint you guys :)**

**And I would like to make something clear: I pair Kagome up to almost everyone in the series. So don't be surprised if she doesn't end up dating Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or any obvious characters most people pair her up with. Just so you know.**

**SapphireGirl8: Thank you for the review! Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I understand your reaction, but don't worry! It's not like Kagome will immediately fall in love or something like that. I still haven't made up my mind about who I'm going to pair Kagome up to, but I think we will find out soon enough! (Not in this chapter though)**

**If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**

**As usual, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Yes. That is my name. Is there a problem with it?"

"N.. No, there is not.."

Still partly in shock, it dawned to Kagome that Naraku just talked to her. She talked back. And she was still alive. Naraku slowly sat down next to her. When she felt he wouldn't hurt her she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "Do you want to talk about it?"Kagome's eyebrows shot up so far that it was a miracle they didn't fall off. She couldn't be any more surprised than this. The bad boy of the school, the 'criminal' everybody was talking about, asked her: a nobody, a simple desperate, crying girl, if she'd want to talk about it. Even though her mind didn't want to, her body moved on his own. Before she knew it tears streamed down her face again and she buried that same face in Naraku's chest.

Surprisingly enough, Naraku put his arm around her and rocked her softly back and forth while making soothing sounds. "Now.. Tell me what happened." Kagome did as asked and told him the whole story, how she got stood up again, and how she always knew Inuyasha was cheating on her but she just didn't want to see it. Every now and then, Naraku nodded in an understanding way. "Wait, tell me again. What was the name of the girl your so called boyfriend is cheating on you with?" Taken aback, Kagome looked up. "You mean Kikyo?" She saw his eyes turn cold again and now they also screamed anger. Naraku nodded. Now it was Kagome's turn to ask the questions. "Why did you ask?"

"Kikyo and I used to date." Naraku spoke. "We were together for just about 2 years when she told me that she wanted to leave me for that filthy half-breed"

"Hey!" Kagome sputtered in protest.

"It's not like that same half-breed was so kind to you, now was he?"

"No he wasn't.."

"Well then.. Stop defending him like you're his bitch."

Offended, but not wanting to argue Naraku, she shut her mouth.

"I believe these two were already together before the half-breed started dating you." Fuck, this would be the last thing she wanted to hear right now. Kagome hoped some of the relationship she shared with Inuyasha was real, but apparently, it was all one big fat fucking lie. Tears came again. "Hush, no more tears." Naraku said and Kagome blushed. "I feel uncomfortable around crying girls." Kagome just nodded. They talked for a little while until Kagome said that it was getting pretty late. "I should be getting home soon, thank you Naraku. I hope I wasn't much of a burden to you." She got up and started to walk away. Before she left the school grounds she turned once again, "I think I will see you at school tomorrow."

Not even given the chance to set one foot out of the school grounds before she felt a hand around her neck. "If you talk about this to anyone, I _will_ kill you." Naraku growled. "Am I clear?" The scary eyes were back and Kagome's body was once again filled with fear. "Naraku.." She struggled. "I.. I can't breathe.." He squeezed even harder. "Am. I. Making. Myself. Clear?" Kagome slightly nodded. Then he dropped her to the ground and disappeared. Coughing and holding her throat she sat on the cold concrete. She could just see Naraku disappear around the corner before she got up and started running. Running as fast as her legs could hold her she ran home. Thankfully it was quite late so everyone was already in bed. This way she wouldn't have to answer any questions about tonight.. She sneaked upstairs to her room, changed quickly into her pajama's and fell onto her bed. All she could do was hope that there wouldn't be a bruise on her neck tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm so happy that this story already has 11 followers and 5 favs! I didn't expect that after just uploading the first two chapters! Thank you guys! I hope that I can keep the story to your likings. If not, feel free to say so, but be nice :)**

**And again, I am sorry that it took long. The last semester of this college year just started and a have had a pile of work to do. I tried making this a long(ish) chapter.**

**Thank you SandHeart18 for the review! Why are you confused? Maybe I can clear some stuff up so the story is a bit more clear for you :)**

**As usual: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to read &amp; review! :D**

**Here we go, chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

They day after went on quite peaceful. Kagome didn't have any bruises on her neck, so no one asked any questions. Her best friend, Sango, however did notice there was something off. "What happened Kagome?" she asked. Kagome sighed. She didn't feel like telling the whole story to Sango, especially when she knew what the consequences were if Naraku found out that she told someone.. Sango wasn't buying any of Kagome's excuses to avoid having to tell it. "Just tell me! You know you can tell me everything.."

Reluctantly, Kagome told the whole story. How she had waited hours for Inuyasha, only to find out he was with Kikyo. She obviously kept the part when Naraku comforted her a secret. Neither did she tell her that he threatened her and grabbed her throat. Still, she was very frightened of that guy and after him threatening her she wouldn't dare tell anybody anything.. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry!" Sango exclaimed, "I swear to god, if I find Inuyasha, I will fucking kill him! How dare that sick motherfucker do that to my best friend!" Kagome actually found the way Sango was reacting quite funny. "Just let it be, Sango." Kagome said. "I'm completely done with him." And thankfully, Sango didn't talk about it anymore. That would be the last thing Kagome needed today.

Since the school would be performing a play in a few months, students of the school could audition to be in the play. This year they would be doing their own version of Romeo and Juliet. This week, during the day there would be auditions. Kagome signed up to do audition today, the last day, and she was nervous as hell. She felt like her knees would give in and she would end up vomiting on the floor. Even though she did practice for many hours, she didn't think she would get the part of Juliet.

Kagome took a deep breath and entered the room. The three drama teachers of the school were sitting at a desk. Kagome stood in front of them. "Please start." One of them said. "O.. Okay.." Kagome said, "G…g…Good pil..pilgrim, y…yo..you do wr.." "Okay stop it right there." Another teacher said. "Kagome, we know you can do this.. Now take a deep breath and start again."

Kagome nodded and took a really deep breath.

"G..Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this"

She looked at the teachers but couldn't say if they liked it or not..

"For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

She let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was over. Again did she look at the teachers. They weren't looking at her, but were just writing things down on their paper. One of them looked up: "Thank you, you can go now." Once outside the classroom she didn't feel confident at all. Maybe if she was lucky she could be a décor piece. _If_ she was lucky.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly. Kagome was pleased with this. Just last class and the day would come to an end. Her last class was History. As usual she walked into the classroom and sat down next to Sango. The teacher, Myôga-sensei started explaining, but half-way through his story he was interrupted by the intercom. "Students, may I have your attention please. As you may know, today were the last auditions for our play for this year, Romeo and Juliet. I would like to announce that the part for Juliet goes to: Kagome Higurashi! Congratulations!" Kagome squeaked out of pure joy and Sango gave her a hug. "And the part for Romeo goes to Naraku Kumo!" Some of the girls of her class started clapping. Kagome however wanted to die. She was extremely happy to have gotten the part of Juliet, but to have Naraku as Romeo? No, she would never want that.

Sango noticed the pale color in her friends eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong?" She put her arm around her to comfort her, if possible. "I have told you before, right? I fear Naraku." Sango nodded. "I think you can imagine how it will feel like for me to have him play the other main character. I have to interact with him. I may have to fucking kiss him on stage!" Kagome almost started crying out of frustration and fear. "Kagome, I understand how you feel, but you have to try! This is something you've wanted since you knew they were doing Romeo and Juliet!" Kagome nodded. She tried to put these feelings aside and concentrate on class. About ten minutes later there was another message through the intercom: "I almost forgot, the other roles will be posted on the main board in the hall. And the first rehearsal starts at 3 o'clock this afternoon!"

The last minutes of the day seemed like forever. When the bell rang Kagome got her stuff, and walked to the drama classroom. Sango was right, she did really want it, and she wouldn't let her fear get in the way. Looking at the floor she didn't realize someone was approaching her. She didn't notice until she bumped into him and almost fell on the floor. When she looked up, she looked right into Inuyasha's eyes. Because of all the stress she currently had with Naraku, she had totally forgotten about the drama with Inuyasha. It hit her again, hard. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said. As if nothing happened. Kagome realized she had to talk to him, or else she would fall for his smooth talk and pretty face. She had to break up with him. Now.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you."

He looked at her with a surprised look. "What's the problem baby?"

Kagome sighed, "I know about you and Kikyo."

He looked as if he were a little boy who just got caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Oh.."

"I'm breaking up with you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome.. Please.. I.. I love you.. It won't happen again!"

"No, Inuyasha. I know that this has been going on for quite some time now, and I always pretended it didn't happen. I wanted to believe in the perfect world I wanted us to live in. And no one could break that." Again she sighed, "Apparently I was wrong. I refuse to be in a relationship where not both persons involved are willing to go for it for a hundred percent."

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to sigh. He knew what he had done wasn't right, but he couldn't help it! He loved Kagome, but he also loved Kikyo.. Choosing would be impossible. He couldn't blame Kagome, or force her to stay with him. His heart screamed for him to claim her and make her stay, but his mind knew that if he did that, he would lose her forever. "I'm sorry Kaggie.." After Inuyasha spoke these words, she looked down again and walked past him. She couldn't look him in the eyes, not anymore..

She ran to the bathroom, and when she looked in the mirror, she noticed the tears that streamed down her face. She cleaned up her face, hoping no one would notice she had cried and walked to the classroom again. Her hand was shaking when she grabbed the door handle, but she still opened the door. Only to be greeted by a grin and those evil red eyes.. Again..

"Shit.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok.. I will skip a few weeks/months in the future in this story, since I have found it very difficult to write chapters including rehearsal so that's also one of the reasons why I haven't updated yet. Another reason is that I was very, very, very busy with school. I had to retake some exams because I failed them the first time, so I had to do them again. Also, since I did not know yet if I could continue to the next year it caused a lot of stress. I have tried to write in between my exams and studying, but as I said before, it was very difficult to write out the rehearsals and stuff. So in the end, I didn't. I apologize for the delay, but here's a new chapter for you guys! I know it's not the best thing I ever wrote, but it's something and I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Invisible Heart.**

**I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters.**

**This chapter takes place the day of the show, which is somewhere in January.**

Kagome never was this nervous. She was feeling very nauseous and felt like she could throw up any minute. She survived all the rehearsals with Naraku, but that was mostly because she was more focused on getting her lines right, than Naraku. What she did fear a lot, was the kiss her character had with Romeo. They never had to do that during rehearsal, because the teacher wanted the kiss to look real and like it was really their first kiss. On one side, Kagome was happy about that, now she didn't have to practice that kiss. On the other hand, she was terrified, because now she had to perform that kiss, on stage, with Naraku. She prayed fear wouldn't take over and she wouldn't run off the stage or even worse, throw up on stage out of fear. That would ruin her life completely.

When the show started, it took all of Kagome's courage to just walk on stage like it was the most natural thing to do. Most of all, she tried not to think of the fact that it was Naraku, the man she feared, who acted the role of her lover in the story.

Thankfully Kagome didn't faint, throw up or run off the stage at the moment of the kiss. Once the show was over, Kagome run as fast as she could to the restroom, and threw up. Even when her stomach was completely empty, she still was gagging.

Finally the gagging stopped, and Kagome walked out of the restroom to look for her family. When she found them they congratulated Kagome with her great performance. "Onee-san!" Souta said, "You were great up there!". Kagome smiled. "Thank you Souta. I'm glad you think so." While she was chatting with her family she overheard the conversation behind her. "Naraku-kun! Oh my god you were amazing!". Kagome sighed. She still didn't understand what those girls saw in a man like Naraku. It wasn't that he was ugly. He actually was pretty good-looking. It's just, those eyes and the way he talks and acts just creeped her out. Not wanting to pay any more attention to that, she went back to talking to her family.

After dinner Kagome went straight to bed. Obviously she was exhausted. All the stress from that day had taken its toll and when Kagome's head touched the pillow she fell asleep immediately.

The next day at school felt awkward to Kagome for some reason. People were giving her weird looks when she passed by, and by the first break she already got at least 15 girls (and a few boys) asking her if Naraku was a good kisser. That question almost made her feel sick again. The most awkward thing was though, that Naraku decided to sit with her and Sango at lunch. Not only did they get mean looks from everyone, but some actually came over and tried to convince Naraku to sit with them, instead of with these 'disgusting whores'. Sango was not at all pleased with this comment, and she almost got herself in a fight with the girl who said that. Naraku refused to leave though. And Kagome couldn't figure out why. Even though they were in the same play, and they kissed in that same play, didn't mean Naraku dropped the cold, mean attitude. Naraku however, did know the reason exactly, even though he didn't like it.

And Kagome would figure out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Well, technically, I never really was away. I should've written a new chapter a long time ago by now, but I couldn't. I have read the four chapters that are up so far, and I have read them a couple of times. I hoped my mind would do me the awesome favor of being creative and full of fantasies of where to go with this story, but it didn't. And it's been a while since I went to high school, so I actually find it very difficult to write a story about it. I also tend to switch favorite couples every now and then. **

**Anyway. I still want to apologize since I haven't updated for months now. But here it is. A new chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

**I really appreciate the reviews I got so far. They always make me smile. If you find any grammar/spelling mistakes in the story, please let me know. **

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Days passed, weeks passed, even months passed. And before she knew it, Kagome graduated high school and went to college. Since being a lawyer always was her dream, she went to study law at Tokyo University.

When her first class started she was so happy. She took a seat by the window and waited for the teacher to start his lesson. She could see someone sitting down next to her out of the corner of her eye, and being very excited about making new friends, she turned to that person to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Kagom.." Once she saw who was sitting next to her it felt like all the blood in her face suddenly disappeared. She froze in her spot. Naraku.

He didn't even look at her. Gathering all her courage, she spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Going to college." He said.

"That wasn't what I meant." She rolled her eyes. "You graduated 2 years ago, so why are you still in the first year?"

"I took a year off and worked a job that year."

"Oh.. Ok.."

She quickly shut her mouth, hoping she didn't say anything that might have provoked him.

At the end of the day, she found out that every class she had, Naraku was also in it. And if it wasn't bad as it was.. Naraku apparently had a room, next to her dorm room. When she got in her room, she screamed into her pillow. 'Fuck my life' she thought. 'As if it wasn't bad enough already..'

The next day the class was assigned to form pairs and do a project together. They had to arrange a interview with a lawyer. It could be anyone, an actual lawyer, a judge. Even someone who worked with the legal parts of an insurance company.

Since Kagome hadn't been able to make any friends yet, due to the fact that she was too shocked yesterday to walk around campus and try to make some friends. Not surprisingly, Naraku and Kagome were the only ones left. Kagome wanted to jump out of the building. She didn't want to work with Naraku! He would probably just bully her into doing all the work and then taking all the credits at the end.

"After school, meet me in the cafeteria to discuss our options."

Kagome let out a small scream. She hadn't noticed Naraku moving and sitting down next to her. And now, everybody was looking at her. Her face turned redder then the reddest tomato. And Naraku? Naraku just got up and left the room.

Later that day, when school was out, Kagome walked with wobbly legs towards the cafeteria. When she spotted him she cautiously walked towards the table he was sitting at. Putting her bag down and sitting at the opposite side of the table she took in a deep breath.

"So.. Uhm.."

"I was thinking we could go to the nearest court and ask someone there if there is somebody willing to talk to us."

"But.."

"Got a problem with that?" he said, "If you have a better idea then say it."

Kagome didn't know what to do, so she just agreed with him. "No, court is fine."

"Let's go then."

Naraku got up, grabbed her arm and started walking towards the exit.

"W…Wait!" Kagome said, "Where are we going?"

"Court."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grunted. This was going to be a long, long day after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Here's a new chapter for you guys! I have been really busy with work and school lately, so I hope you guys understand that I won't be updating on a regular basis. I'll try though. Thank you for the reviews! Sweetebs21 seemed to be confused about who the end pairing is going to be. It will eventually be Naraku/Kagome. :) **

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Invisible Heart!**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

"Naraku! You're hurting me!" Kagome cried. There would definitely be a bruise on her arm tomorrow. "It hurts! Let me go!"

"Hmpf." He didn't let go. As if he didn't hear her, or didn't care.

When they arrived at the court Naraku did all the talking. After about 5 minutes they had arranged a meeting with a judge for three weeks from now. Kagome felt quite useless. Normally she was the person who did all the work in the group projects, but this time she was just there, doing nothing. Not very surprisingly, Naraku dragged her back outside, practically threw her in the car before entering the car himself and drove back to their rooms.

The next day in class Kagome sat next to a girl who seemed quite nice. During the day they talked a bit about random stuff and got to know each other a little bit. Or so Kagome thought..

At the end of the day the girl started talking about Naraku, and wouldn't stop talking about how cute he was and that she had a crush on him since high school. Kagome never saw that girl anywhere at her school, so she assumed she went to a different high school. Nevertheless, the girl had a huge crush on Naraku, and wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Is it true that you and Naraku are working together on the project this semester?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Kagome responded, already having an idea where this was going.

" Could you please ask him to go out with me? I'm too scared to do it myself.."

The girl kept begging her, trying to look as cute and sweet as possible, until Kagome finally said yes.

After class she walked to her dorm room she ran into Naraku.

"Naraku?" Kagome asked

"Hmm?"

"Remember that girl that was sitting next to me all day today?"

Naraku thought about it for a second. "I think so."

"Yeah, well she likes you and wants to go out with you but is too scared to ask you herself." Kagome actually felt kind of used.

"Tell her I'm not interested." Naraku said and walked away. He actually seemed annoyed by it. She couldn't really understand why. The girl was pretty good looking and seemed nice. Why wouldn't he just try to go out with her? She didn't understand..

When Kagome saw the girl the next day the girl immediately asked her for his answer. "And? What did he say?" Her eyes full of hope while asking her.

"He said no." Kagome said.

"What?"

"Like I just said, he said no." Kagome repeated.

"Tsk, I don't think so. I don't think you even asked him! I bed you're in love with him yourself and want to keep him to yourself!" The girl was shouting at this point.

"What? I don't even like him!"

"Oh I bet you do! You slut!" She slapped Kagome in the face. Kagome froze on the spot. She didn't know how to react. Never had she been in a fight, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to start now. While she was still doubting about what to do when someone stood in front of her.

"I don't like girls who bully innocent girls. I do not want to be with you, and if you ever were to have a chance with me, you ruined it at this very moment. Now back off. And if I ever see you talking to Kagome ever again, or if you hurt her, just know you will regret it." The person spoke. His back facing her, but she knew damn well who it was.

Naraku.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Why would Naraku protect her, or even defend her? It is not like they get along so well. Not that she minded it, it saved her the trouble of getting in a fight or talking some sense into that girl. Turns out making friends here while working with Naraku on a project would be more difficult then she thought.

The next weeks there were more girls who told her she had to ask Naraku to go out with them. It became a usual routine. Kagome would tell Naraku, Naraku would say no, Kagome would tell the girls, the girls would get mad and Kagome almost got her ass kicked. This happened until Naraku apparently got annoyed by the process.

"Why do you keep doing these things for those girls?" He asked her. "They're just using you and I will just keep saying no."

"I do it because I don't want to get into any more fights. Plus, why do you care?"

"Hmpf, I don't care."

Kagome rolled her eyes. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have asked her why she did it. Unless he didn't want her to bother him anymore with these annoying confessions that weren't hers. That does make it sound like as if he wanted a confession from her. Which he definitely wasn't getting. She still didn't like him. Which meant she didn't hate him anymore and she wasn't scared of him anymore. He just annoyed the shit out of her.

He ignored her in class and when they spoke after class they talked briefly about the project they were working on, what questions to ask in the interview and splitting the work that had to be done between the two of them. At night he would be listening to loud music until late at night when Kagome wanted to sleep.

He would play videogames until 3 a.m.. Knocking on his door and yelling at him, demanding he shut down the music and stop playing videogames. There were actually people trying to sleep here! It didn't work. Sometimes he would stop playing for a second, but not much later the music continued.

Kagome felt like screaming. She wanted to punch Naraku in the face and then call him all kinds of indecent things. Then punch him again. Even though she was close to wanting to kill him, she looked at Naraku in another way she used to look at him.

In the last few days Kagome started to look more at Naraku as a person, instead of a monster. She didn't mind that she saw him more as a person. What she did mind, was that she started to notice his muscular arms and broad chest. Which she didn't mind looking at for a longer period of time. That was of course until Naraku noticed her looking at him and she always looked away with a face red as a tomato.

What she didn't know was that Naraku was secretly looking at her too. He had something really important to tell her, but he had no idea when was the best time to say it. He knew he had to tell her somehow, someday, but he did not want to scare her even further away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo… My deepest apologies! School has been killing me the past few months, and since I know where I want to go with this story, but didn't know how to get there, it took me so long to update. I am truly, really sorry for the long wait, but I hope I can make it up at least a little bit with this chapter.**

**I also want to say that this year is a very important year for me. I have to pass a certain amount of classes (read as: I can only fail 2 out of 16 classes). I have to pass those classes in order to be allowed to have the internship next school year. What this means for the story is that I won't be updating regularly. I will update as much as I can though! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8**

Naraku was sitting in his room. He was extremely bored, since all his work for the coming weeks was already done. He always used to do that. Ever since he was a kid he always did as much homework at once, so he had a lot of free time while everybody was studying and working their asses off. He knew Kagome was like that. She always did all the work on the last moment possible. She was a smart girl, and she could do much better than that. But.. She didn't. Maybe she was having a part time job and studying, so her schedule didn't let her study as she wanted. Maybe she was like all the other girls, and used up all her free time hanging out with friends, talking about boys, dating, and then realizing they had work to do last minute.

He didn't know. And he didn't care. At least he didn't want to care. His stupid mind had been playing games with him ever since she came into his life. She was pretty, he had to admit. She looked a lot like Kikyo. But that had been the whole reason he started dating Kikyo. He knew what Kagome thought of him. Well, he didn't know exactly what she thought of him, he couldn't read minds. However, he did have an idea what she could think of him. All the rumors people spread about him. All the nasty stuff they said behind his back. He was disgusted by all the words that came out of their mouths.

And all the girls that gave him all the attention every normal guy would love? He despised it. He wanted nothing more to push all those girls away, to say to their faces that they were a bunch of whores that deserved no man with a little bit of dignity. He wanted.. He wanted Kagome. And the fact that she believed those rumors hurt him.

What hurt him the most, however, was the fact that she didn't _remember_ him.

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts as he loud scream coming from Kagome's room. At first he ignored it. That was until there was a loud banging on the door. He didn't want to open the door right away. Instead, he waited a few seconds before walking towards the door and opening it, facing a terrified Kagome.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's a huge ass spider in my room!"

Naraku raised a brow. Did she really not realize what he was? Or did she simply just forget because of her panic?

"You have to get rid of it! Otherwise I can't be in my room!"

Naraku chuckled.

"Only if you ask me nicely." He smirked.

Kagome looked at him with a slight confusion in her eyes.

"Oh, and don't forget to say please."


End file.
